


If i got you [Jearco]

by winterkats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Cheating, Depressed Jean Kirstein, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, POV Eren Yeager, POV Jean Kirstein, Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), References to Depression, Romance, Sad Jean Kirstein
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkats/pseuds/winterkats
Summary: Jean es traicionado de la peor forma, Eren hace hasta lo imposible para sacarlo de la desesperación. Hasta que llega Marco, un universitario risueño a su vida, ¿Será capaz el castaño de darle una oportunidad?▪︎Advertencia▪︎+16Posible OoC!▪︎Pairing▪︎Jearco, Riren, Reibert
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 3





	1. Jean

Sabía que su amigo se encontraba en serios problemas cuando en la puerta de su departamento se encontró en medio de decenas de botellas vacías, sabía que se encontraba mal luego de su ruptura con Mikasa, pero no esperaba tal extremo. Pasó días desaparecido, sin responder mensajes y mucho menos sus llamadas, por lo que decidió aquel día aparecerse en su hogar sin más. Aunque aquello estaba muy lejos de considerarse un hogar, con suerte un bar, uno de mala muerte.

Se encaminó hacía la habitación de Jean y lo encontró, durmiendo inconsciente sobre la cama, por lo que con un suspiro Eren cerró la puerta nuevamente y se encaminó hacia la cocina mientras recogía los diversos envases que se encontraban repartidos en el suelo. Agradecía que Levi estuviera con mucho trabajo aquella tarde y no pudiera acompañarlo en su visita, si no, el vejestorio ya hubiera muerto, de la impresión o del asco. _Quién sabe._

—Más le vale al caballo recomponerse. —Refunfuñó Eren entre dientes mientras subía sus mangas para prepararle una sopa.

**⤛** **❃⤜**

  
Jean se despertó con un suave aroma picando su nariz, su habitación se encontraba en total oscuridad y no supo determinar qué hora del día era. O si era de día aún. Rodó en su cama con lentitud, el dolor de su cabeza no menguaba hace días, mucho menos con la cantidad de alcohol que estaba tomando... es que, _si tan solo pudiera olvidar_ , pensó con amargura mientras recordaba imágenes vagas de Mikasa, su Mikasa con otro hombre...

_No._

Sabía que no podía continuar de aquella manera, pero, aun así, era jodidamente difícil. Una vez puso los pies en el frío suelo, su primer instinto fue tomar una de las botellas cercanas, pero esta se encontraba vacía.

—Mierda. — gruñó cuando sin querer derribo otras botellas, la maldita cabeza le palpitaba y sólo con algo de cerveza podía aliviarlo. Era la única solución que podía silenciar todo a su alrededor.

—¡Oi! — Se levanto de su cama aturdido, las palpitaciones en su cabeza cada vez más fuertes, pero aun así empuñó sus manos por que qué carajo, no sabía quién... Abrió uno de sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado automáticamente por la fuerte luz del pasillo, su mente se tornó borrosa, sólo veía el brillo cegador, un torrente de puntos blancos y una voz lejana que no dejaba de resonar en sus oídos.

—Silencio, idiota. —susurró suave, sacando una exclamación indignada del contrario, pero él no podía mantenerse en pie, sus ojos pesaban, su cabeza pesaba, su mente no paraba, Mikasa no... Y cayó de rodillas al suelo, siendo sostenido por aquel hombre que le acompañaba, inhaló por su nariz, reconocía el aroma, pero las ideas no podían conectarse en su mente. Sabía que se veía incapaz. Miserable.

_Era un hombre roto._

—Joder Jean. espérame aquí. —escuchó en la lejanía como los pasos se distanciaban con rapidez, intuía que aquel conocido se encontraba hablando con alguien más, pero ya le daba igual, sólo miraba sus pies descalzos en el suelo, sabía que el frío estaba ahí, pero no podía sentirlo. El hombre volvió a su habitación, lo sabía porque también veía sus pies, no quería levantar la mirada o quizás no podía, estaba demasiado aturdido. Nuevamente el aroma que lo despertó llegó a su nariz, eso lo alentó para alzar la mirada, encontrar un cuenco y unos ojos verdes que destellaban angustia y preocupación, en ese instante lo _reconoció._

—Eren. —su voz. Días que no la usaba. Sonó rasposa, débil. —¿Que-

—Come. —le interrumpió el castaño extendiéndole el plato con comida. Extendió sus manos para recibir la comida y con lentitud comenzó a saborear la calidez que le brindaba.

Comenzó a recobrar la sensibilidad nuevamente, sentía el calor de la sopa en su garganta, el gélido suelo en sus pies descalzos, el dolor en su cabeza seguía allí, lacerante, pero, se alegraba no estar solo, a pesar del silencio que los rodeaba. Sabía que estar así era extremo, que podían no entenderlo, pero, no quería contarlo todo. Nadie más que él sabía que Mikasa lo había engañado, el peso de la culpa lo arrolló durante días. Sabía que era su culpa, sabía que trabajaba mucho y descuidó su relación, pero... No esperaba que terminara todo de aquella manera. Nunca imagino que el peso del ansiado anillo, por el que se había esforzado tanto por comprar, para sorprenderla, pesara tanto. No sabía si eran los sueños incumplidos, rotos. La traición o el pesar, quizá todo, quizá nada, ahora, no estaba seguro de nada más que del olor a hogar que inundaba el ambiente y de la rigidez de sus músculos.

—Mikas-

—No. —respondió con rapidez Eren. Estaba siendo cuidadoso, sabía que en el estado en el que se encontraba, desmoronarse era cuestión de horas, quizá minutos. Lo observó mirar su teléfono con rapidez y el ojiverde se levantó. — Llame a Levi. Ya está aquí. —Jean en otro instante hubiera reclamado, encontrarlo innecesario, incluso molestar a Eren de que no podía estar sin su superior en ningún momento del día, acusarlo de dependencia. _En fin, la hipocresía_. Ahora era él el que estaba en aquellas circunstancias, sufriendo por una mujer que decía amarlo, cuando en realidad no era así. Sufriendo por una traición que, no creía poder superar. Notando lo malditamente dependiente que era hacia la pelinegra. Comprendiendo que, si ella le pedía volver, él lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo, a sus pies, _como siempre estuvo._

_Solamente para ella._  
**_Para Mikasa_ **


	2. Eren

Levi Ackerman entra en el departamento del más alto y una mueca de rechazo invade rápidamente su cara, a pesar del esfuerzo que realizó Eren para que el lugar luciera mejor, al parecer, no fue suficiente. 

  
—Huele a-

  
—Si, te entiendo. —no le dejó terminar el ojiverde, dándole un beso rápido en los labios al más bajo. —Él está peor. 

  
Eren guio al pelinegro hacía la habitación de Jean, el cual se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando nuevamente el suelo, dejando olvidado el plato con casi toda la comida que le había preparado su amigo. 

  
—Ha estado así desde que despertó. 

  
Levi camina a paso lento, corriendo latas y botellas de licor que se encuentran en el cuarto del más alto, se acerca al joven que está sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida y se agacha; con precaución de no tocar el suelo, para quedar a la altura de su mirada y lo que ve no le agrada para nada. 

  
Ackerman trabaja como médico en jefe de la zona de Urgencias en el Hospital de Trost, por lo que tiende a estar ocupado siempre, atendiendo casos graves que son trasladados al hospital, desde accidentes automovilísticos con personas casi atravesadas por cualquier objeto inimaginable, como casos más cotidianos, por lo que sabe cómo luce en los ojos la perdida de la esperanza, reconoce la ausencia de brillo en los ojos, como se ven sin vida poco a poco y eso, es lo más difícil, por lo complicado que es de afrontar. Recuerda la primera vez en el campo clínico, donde tuvo la responsabilidad de informarle a una familia, cuatro niños y una mujer, la esposa, que su marido había muerto. Aún tiene viva la imagen de los pequeños revoloteando despreocupados, jugando entre ellos con los juguetes de la sala de espera. De los irritados ojos de la mujer que no mostraba ninguna lagrima, siempre fuerte por sus retoños, recuerda cuando se acercó a ella, la esperanza aun deslumbrando sus ojos ámbar y como este brillo se fue opacando poco a poco cuando le comunicó la noticia de la muerte de él. Su esposo. _Su amor._ Aunque pasaron años desde aquella vez y nunca más los volvió a ver, siempre están presentes en su mente, porque él pudo haber hecho más. Lo sabía, por más que Eren lo renegara. Él pudo entregarle a esa mujer a su pareja de vuelta, a sus hijos su padre. _Pero no fue así._

  
Pestañeo rápidamente, evitando que sus ojos demostraran lo que sentía. No era el momento, ni tampoco el lugar. Ahora tenía que hacerse cargo del amigo de Eren. 

  
_No_. 

  
Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, de su _amigo_ también. 

  
—No creo que sea muy bueno dejarlo solo. 

  
—Opino lo mismo, crees que es necesa-

  
—Si, tenemos que llevarlo. Eren, ordena algunas de sus cosas, para el fin de semana. —Le ordenó, recordándole vagamente cuando el ojiverde era un practicante bajo su supervisión y sonrió con nostalgia. Habían pasado años de eso. Sacudió su cabeza suavemente, tenían que apresurarse, Jean estaba helado y por lo que alcanzaba a notar, deshidratado, seguramente por todo el alcohol que consumió en los días que estuvo desaparecido, tenían que hidratarlo _rápido_ , antes de que empeorara la situación.

  
—Vamos.   


**⤛** **❃⤜**

  
Jean no podía comprender mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No pudo terminar su sopa, porque las náuseas eran mayores, porque no tenía energía, ni ganas. Porque no quería más que dormir. Sentía que cada vez que pestañeaba pasaban horas, años, veía como el mundo se movía a una velocidad inimaginable y _él no podía hacer nada para pararlo_. Para frenarlo, aunque sea un instante.   
Se vio caminando, en la calle.  
Luego en un auto que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Escuchaba la voz de Eren de tanto en tanto, preguntándole si estaba bien, pero él solo podía mirarlo como si sus cuencas estuvieran vacías.   
_No sabía._  
Finalmente, se encontró consigo mismo. Miró su entorno, estaba en un elevador, observó a Eren a su lado derecho, a quien reconoció como Levi, a la izquierda observándolo con ojo crítico. Y luego a él. 

  
_Maldita sea, aquel sujeto en el reflejo no era él._

Las ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos era lo más notorio, oscuras como si no hubiese dormido en años o como si hubiera estado en una pelea callejera, sus labios estaban secos, partidos, ausente de su color natural. Su piel, pálida, sin vida y finalmente sus ojos, opacos, juzgadores que lo condenaban desde el reflejo, culpable mostrándole el resultado de sus errores constantes. _De cómo siempre lograba perder todo lo que amaba._

  
—¿Jean? —escucho una voz masculina detrás suyo y vio por el espejo, como las puertas del ascensor se encontraban abiertas, con ambos, Levi y Eren esperando que reaccionara, pero, el peso de su culpa era muy grande como para haberlo notado antes. Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y salió lentamente, alejándose, _huyendo del reflejo acusador a sus espaldas._  
Cuando entraron al departamento de la pareja, todo se sintió diferente. La calidez, el aroma, el lugar. Era un hogar. _Como el que tenía antes de perde-_ Una mano en su hombro detuvo sus pensamientos, era el primer contacto que tenía desde que casi se desmaya en su habitación, para su sorpresa era Levi el que lo estaba tocando. 

  
—Tienes el baño listo. —no supo en qué momento Eren ya no estaba con ellos. — Ve a limpiarte. 

  
Asintió suavemente y trato de regalarle una sonrisa al más bajo, agradeciendo todo lo que han hecho por él en las últimas horas, se movió algo más rápido, comenzaba a sentir los calambres en sus piernas producto del frío constante, pero antes de entrar al baño, Levi lo llamó. 

  
—Jean. Estamos aquí para ti. —No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación y causo que algo dentro de su corazón palpitará suavemente, el calor nuevamente se sentía cercano y el mundo un poco más brillante. Miró al más bajo a los ojos, agradeciendo con una sonrisa suave antes de entrar al baño. 

  
Se sintió, nuevamente, _como en casa._

 **⤛** **❃⤜**

  
El fin de semana estaba pasando con mucha rapidez para Jean, habían compartido diversas cosas con ambos chicos, nuevamente volvió a reír y no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo de esta manera que no fuera Mikasa. Meses que no salía con Eren o alguno de sus amigos. Años que no salía de fiesta o compartía una película como lo estaban haciendo ahora. Había tantas cosas que dejo de hacer y lo peor era, es que no lo había notado hasta ahora. Hasta que probó la soledad con sus propios labios, hasta que encontró una compañera traicionera en el licor, hasta que Eren y Levi tuvieron que ir a su rescate, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. _No más._

  
_Porque los tiene a ellos. Tiene a Levi y a Eren._  
**Tiene a su familia.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis ángeles!  
> Espero que estén bien, acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de este extraño fic.  
> Espero les haya gustado y que, si se encuentran en alguna situación donde necesiten ayuda, respaldo o unas palabras de apoyo, siempre tendrán alguien con quien contar!
> 
> Canción del capítulo: Ghost of you - 5 Second of Summer
> 
> Nos leemos en el otro capítulo!  
> Les quiero,  
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> ¡He vuelto!  
> Después de mucho tiempo por fin he podido tener algo de espacio para escribir y vaya que tenia ganas de subir algo relacionado a SnK, para celebrar lo poquito que le queda al manga :(  
> Por lo mismo, para disfrutar la historia un poco más, les dejaré una canción inspirada en la historia, para que vayamos armando la evolución de nuestro Jeanbo, al final, espero dejarles una Playlist del Fic 💕  
> Espero les guste!
> 
> Canción del capítulo: Bruises - Lewis Capaldi.
> 
> Nos leemos mis ángeles!  
> Xx.


End file.
